


Back Home to You

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Lancelot (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Omega Gwen (Merlin), Omega Merlin (Merlin), This is what we deserved, i hope you enjoy, this took so long omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Merlin has a chance to save his mate and he would do anything to have him back.Fix-it fic for Lancelot Du Lac episode and on
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Back Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i imagine the shade in a different way so i wrote it how i believed it to be. enjoy!!

Merlin couldn’t help but just stare at his mate, who was standing and staring at Arthur. Merlin couldn’t believe it, his hands trembling at the sight. Something felt off about Lancelot not even looking in his direction, but he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. He  _ knew  _ that his mate mark was back and it wasn’t just a bruise.  _ Lancelot was here.  _

At least, that’s what Merlin thought. Soon after the tournament ended, and Arthur said he was going to bed after the welcome back dinner for Lancelot, Merlin was dragging the Alpha back to his room, a grin on his face as they both went into his room. Gaius was at his table and gave Merlin a look to which Merlin just grinned. He wouldn’t be  _ that  _ loud. 

Before anything could happen, Merlin turned to Lancelot. 

“I’m sorry. If I could’ve done anything. Used Magic, something…” Merlin trailed off, looking desperately at Lancelot. The other man nodded and just backed up a little so he could sit on the bed. Merlin frowned, moving to follow him. 

“If only any of us had magic.” Merlin froze at the words, staring at Lancelot for a moment.  _ What? _

“Uh, yeah.” Lancelot didn’t make a move to even come near Merlin and it had the omega turning suddenly. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah. You, Uh, get some sleep.” Merlin flashed a weak smile at Lancelot before walking out the door. 

_ Lancelot wasn’t back.  _

———————

Merlin learned quickly that whoever this was posing as Lancelot, wasn’t his mate. The spell showed and Gaius had explained that this Lancelot was a Shade. Merlin had a quick cry on his own, laying in the bed where the soulless body of his mate laid the night before. It was messed up how Lancelot smelled the same way but he just wasn’t the same. 

Merlin didn’t even hear the door open, but he shot up at the footsteps, frowning when he saw it was just Gaius. 

“I’m sorry, my boy.” 

Those words only had Merlin breaking down into tears once more.  _ He wanted Lancelot.  _

  
  


———————

After following Lancelot and figuring out that, yes, this Shade of his mate was working with Morgana and Agravaine it seemed. They had plans to separate Gwen and Arthur. Merlin couldn’t let that happen. His friends were finally happy together and he couldn’t have it ruined by someone posing to be his mate.

Things didn’t go according to his plan, of course. He went after Lancelot to knock him out and then ended up being the one knocked out. When Merlin came to again, he automatically ran to the room they were in, his own heart jerking in his chest at the sight of Gwen and Lancelot kissing. Before he could even react, Arthur was charging at Lancelot. It all seemed to happen so fast. Arthur was elbowing Lancelot in the face, they fumbled a little more, Lancelot was swinging at an unarmed Arthur (to which Merlin knocked the sword out of his hands), and then Gwen was stopping the fight. Not long after that, Gwen was being dragged away along with Lancelot, who had a slight smirk on his dropped head. Merlin didn’t even hesitate to run to Arthur’s chambers, seeing a familiar cape go around the other end of the hallway. Agravaine. 

When Merlin stepped in, he was stunned at the look of how messed up the chambers were.  _ Arthur did that?  _

Merlin seemed to make a noise because Arthur turned sharply and then relaxed when he saw it was Merlin. 

“Oh, Merlin. Did the guards wake you?” Arthur asked, his voice hoarse from where he was screaming before. 

“He’s lying to you.” Merlin blurted before he could stop himself. His mate’s life was at stake...once again. “Agravaine. And don’t you dare dismiss me from this because I’m serious, Arthur.” 

Arthur closed his mouth and stared at Merlin for a moment. Merlin gave a shaky sigh. 

“I’m sorry for speaking like that but...I saw him leave Camelot multiple times before and then all of a sudden Lancelot is coming back and I see them talking in the halls. I think he’s done something to Lancelot.” Merlin took a deep breath and stared at Arthur. Arthur stared right back, his eyes a little glazed over with tears. 

“Don’t do this now, Merlin. I know they're your friends, but I’m about to lose my mate--” 

“So am I, Arthur!” Merlin said loudly, going quiet again as Arthur seemed to gape at him. Oh yeah, he and Lancelot told only Gaius and his mother. “Yes, he’s my mate and he’s back. I can’t... I can’t lose him again, Arthur. Gaius says he can help and I have to figure out if I can have him back.” Merlin’s voice was shaky. Arthur cleared his throat and turned away. 

“You have until morning then. If you have no proof, I’m going through with it.” 

  
  


———————

Merlin stood behind the wall, peeking out at the guards that stood by the cell Lancelot was in. After knocking the guards out, Merlin moved forward, seeing Lancelot slumped down on the ground. 

“ _ No., _ ” Merlin said, horrified that he was too late. Merlin jumped a little as Lancelot’s head shot up and he squinted at Merlin, not being used to the light in the dark cell. Merlin brought a shaky hand up and unlocked the cell, his chest clenching as he only got a blank stare back instead of the awed reaction that his Lancelot always gave him. 

“Come with me, please.” Lancelot only seemed a little surprised as his body moved before he could think about it before his eyes went blank again. That gave Merlin hope. He was getting to his mate again. 

The warlock carefully walked with the Alpha out of the dungeons, making sure they weren’t being followed by anyone. He took Lancelot into the physician’s chambers, seeing Gaius look up in surprise before he relaxed. 

“Merlin! I thought the guards said…” 

“They did. Gaius, we have to get him back.” Merlin said, almost begging. Gaius sighed but nodded as he stood up and motioned for Lancelot to sit down. Lancelot was looking at them hesitantly but did as they said. 

“Are you two also working with Lady Morgana?” Lancelot asked. Merlin and Gaius looked at each other before Merlin shook his head. 

“No. I’m your mate.” Merlin frowned. “At least...I was to the actual Lancelot.” Merlin went quiet and stared at the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Lancelot said, sounding a little guilty. Merlin just shook his head, turning to busy himself with what Gaius was brewing up for him to help Lancelot. Merlin didn’t want to see the dull look in Lancelot’s eyes if he didn’t have to see it. 

“What exactly are you trying to do?” The Shade asked again as he watched them, sitting calmly on the bench. Gaius glanced at him before looking back at the potion. 

“It’s a way for Merlin to try to bring back the real Lancelot. We’re sure Morgana will ask you to die now that you’ve done your purpose.” Gaius explained, not seeing the slight twitch in Lancelot’s face. His lady wouldn’t do that..., right? 

Gaius continued. “You're not exactly a soul on its own. You’re a trapped Lancelot and there’s a way to get you back. It would do no harm to you or Lancelot. Though, I fear he will remember all you did.” 

Lancelot just nodded at that. It made sense but he had no idea why he couldn’t move. This wasn’t what Lady Morgana told him to do and it felt wrong. It also felt wrong that the warlock wasn’t looking at him. Lancelot pushed that thought down and stared at the table. 

———————

Once the potion was done and Merlin did the spell over the small bowl that Gaius showed him, Gaius poured it into two vials and handed one to Merlin and the other to Lancelot. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Merlin asked as he glanced at Lancelot before looking at Gaius again. Gaius nodded. 

“You both will be asleep and in the spirit world. You trade this soul for Lancelot’s, but be careful, Merlin. One wrong move and things could go in the wrong direction.” Gaius warned as he moved for the two young men to move away from him and onto the two cots that laid side by side. Merlin laid down and the Shade followed, still feeling like he couldn’t stop himself. This Merlin guy must really be a true mate to Lancelot for his body to stay by him and listen to his commands. The two vials were drunk and the two men laid down on the cots. 

“Be careful, my boy.” Was the last thing both of the men heard before their eyes closed. 

Merlin woke back up what seemed like seconds later, gasping in a breath as he looked around where he was. It was dark but there was no denying the white orbs floating around him. 

“Emrys,” Merlin heard and he flipped around harshly, pausing when he saw a woman standing there. She was beautiful, Merlin couldn’t deny that. “I mean no harm to you. I’m the goddess of souls. And I’m guessing you came to release the soul of your true mate from what I’ve been told all these years.” Merlin nodded slowly, not able to find his words, and the woman smiled at him. 

“Of course. Sir Lancelot. We were sad to hear that he was passed to us after he sacrificed himself.” The lady reached out and suddenly a dimly lit soul was in her hands, looking like it was struggling a little. “He has been looking for you, Emrys. You have the power to take him, but you also must be able to heal him.” 

“How do I do that?” Merlin seemed to find his voice, staring at the orb as the goddess handed Lancelot’s soul over carefully. 

“His soul was trapped, Emrys. He needs to heal into his body again and his mate being there will help.” The goddess smiled and caught another soul that floated towards them, looking like a darker orb. “This is what is left of that darkened piece of him. It will no longer survive on its own after you bring him back.” 

Merlin whispered the spell that Gaius and he had found, smiling in relief when he slowly saw the orb of light evaporate into the air. The goddess smiled. 

“It has worked, Emrys. Time to go see your mate. I wish you a wonderful goodbye.” Merlin nodded, his hands trembling a little as he felt himself start to close his eyes again. 

Merlin shot up in his body in what felt like a snap, gasping for breath as he looked around a little and saw he was back. Merlin turned and saw Lancelot still laying there, his breathing very faint. Merlin felt his heart drop and he ignored Gaius’ warning before he dropped off of the bed and crawled to where Lancelot was laying. 

“No.” Merlin croaked. “S-She said it would work. She said it did work.” A sob left Merlin’s mouth. “C’mon you self sacrificing idiot! I didn’t break you out of the dungeons multiple times for you to just leave me here! C’mon Lancelot, you...you clotpole!” 

No response. Merlin sobbed again and dropped his head onto Lancelot’s chest, his hands scrunching up on the fabric of the Alpha’s black shirt. 

“Who’re you calling a clotpole? I’m not the king.” Merlin heard a weak voice say. He gasped and pulled back, staring down at the man below him. Lancelot’s eyes opened and he gave a weak smile. “Do you really see me like you do Arthur?” 

“Lancelot!” Merlin called in surprise before he climbed on the bed and hugged Lancelot close as the Alpha tried to lean up. Lancelot gave a small grunt and a chuckle as he hugged his mate close. 

“Merlin…” Lancelot said, breathlessly as he pulled back to cup the omega’s face. “Thank you.” 

Merlin gave a weak laugh, a sob releasing at the same time as he hugged Lancelot close again. Lancelot scented Merlin and it helped the omega finally relax for the first time in months. Merlin pulled back from the hug and kissed Lancelot deeply, only pulling back when the Alpha carefully tugged him into another soothing hug. 

“I-I thought you were dying. The goddess took the dark part of your soul and I did the spell and I-I thought I did it wrong you weren’t going to wake up.” Merlin sobbed as he slumped against Lancelot. Lancelot kissed his cheek. 

“Well, you’re stuck with me now so get used to it.” Lancelot joked with a weak smile. He still was weak but was just happy to be back with Merlin again. Gaius came back into the room, a drink in his hand, motioning it to Lancelot. 

“Here. This should help your energy. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Lancelot nodded at that and took the drink with a “thank you” and downed half of it in one gulp, coughing a little before smiling at Merlin as he patted his back softly. 

“I should go talk to Arthur before we do anything else. Tell him that you’re back to yourself.” Merlin said softly. 

“What are you going to tell him?” Lancelot asked as he rubbed Merlin’s back, chuckling when Merlin shrugged. “Are you just going to wing it?” 

Merlin grinned. 

“You know me so well.” Merlin teased, laughing as he stood up and kissed Lancelot once more before making his way to Arthur’s chambers again. 

———————

“So you’re telling me Lancelot was working with Morgana--” 

“Not on his own.” Merlin interrupted Arthur. “Morgana did a spell to bring back Lance as a Shade. Basically him, but not his true soul. Which I pulled back, you can even talk to him. He has to be resting though. That’s what I was told.” 

Arthur looked like he was defeated by what all he was told. He clearly hadn’t slept after Merlin left and it had the omega feeling bad to put all this information on the stressed-out Alpha. 

“Please, believe me, Arthur. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Merlin begged, a small part of him feeling guilty at those words. “Especially not about my mate.” 

Arthur sighed. “Do you think Lancelot could get proof of my uncle?” 

Merlin nodded. “Of course. He’d do anything to prove he wasn’t in his right mind.” 

Arthur rubbed his hands over his eyes and blinked back tears if Merlin would guess. 

“Okay. I have a plan then.” 

———————

“Arthur wants me to  _ what?” _

__ Merlin gave a sheepish smile to his mate. 

“He wants you to go back to the dungeons and wait for Agravaine to come there. To see if he gives you anything.” Merlin explained again, seeing Lancelot frown. 

“It’ll help prove things that happened. I promise I wouldn’t ask this of you if I wasn’t sure it’ll help out.” Merlin frowned before smiling as Lancelot sighed and agreed. 

Hours later, Merlin was sat in Arthur’s chambers, his leg shaking as he stared at the door. 

“ _ Mer _ lin, if you could stop that, it would be nice.” Arthur sounded frustrated and Merlin understood. It was a stressful situation. 

“Sorry,” Merlin mumbled as he leaned back in the chair. “I’m just nervous. I’m scared that what I did for Lance didn’t even work. I’m confused about why Lancelot doesn’t remember anything specific. I just--” 

“Hey, Merlin,” Arthur said and kneeled in front of the omega. Merlin went quiet and stared down at his friend. “I know it’s a really hard time right now. I...Guinevere is gonna have to win back my trust and I will always love her. Lancelot will have to understand how I feel. And it...I’m sorry that I’m doing what I am.” 

Merlin gave a weak smile before it dropped quickly. “You aren’t killing either of them so I guess that’s something to be happy about.” 

Arthur nodded, his face still formed into a frown. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door and Leon was peeking his head in. 

“The guards have brought up Gwen and Lancelot.” 

The trip to the throne room felt like forever but Merlin felt relaxed in the presence of his mate. It pained him that when he went to stand beside Arthur, he saw that Gwen had tears streaming down her face as her head lowered. Merlin looked at Arthur to see him look away from Gwen and turn around to face the wall behind the throne. 

“You will leave, please.” 

Merlin saw Agravaine nod at the guards and it had something turning in his stomach when the guards turned to walk out. 

“All of you. Now.” 

Something inside of Merlin was feeling horrified and he moved to walk out, thinking that Arthur was going to get information on his own, but the Alpha’s grip of Merlin’s arm stopped him. 

“You too, Uncle.”

Agravaine looked like he went to say something, maybe about how it isn’t fair Merlin stayed and he didn't get to, but closed his mouth and walked out. Merlin hated his guts; he swore it. 

When the doors closed, Arthur turned around again and walked up to both of them. 

“Stand.” 

With a little bit of help, Lancelot got on his feet with Gwen, the omega still not looking up from the floor. 

“Did you get anything?” Gwen looked up as Lancelot started to reach into his pockets and handed over a paper. She looked confused, poor girl. Merlin wished they included her, but Arthur asked him not to, so he didn’t. 

Arthur read the paper and frowned. “And you’re sure it was my uncle?” 

Lancelot nodded, his arms crossed behind his back. “Yes, sire.” 

Arthur made an annoyed noise. “What am I? Just a king to you now?”

Merlin elbowed him and Arthur gave a heavy breath, shoving Merlin back before turning to the two that he once was very close to. “Sorry. We need a plan.” 

Gwen spoke up. “If I can ask, what is going on, my lord?” 

Arthur turned to Gwen and Merlin swore he saw him soften before Arthur turned away again. Merlin wished he didn’t close off from them.

“My Uncle has been working with Morgana. She brought Lancelot back and formed his mind into seducing you. It seemed to work and then Merlin brought him back.” Gwen’s eyes flickered to Merlin before looking back at Arthur. 

“So...we aren’t being executed?” Gwen asked, her voice a little wobbly. She sounded relieved. Merlin saw Arthur shift again as if he wanted to comfort her before Arthur nodded. 

“That’s right, Guinevere. As if I could ever execute you anyways.” Merlin hid his smile at that. He had done so much for them to be together and Merlin could tell that the love was real between them no matter what. 

“I think we should keep an eye on Agravaine,” Lancelot spoke up, everyone turning to look at him. Lancelot continued. 

“If we call him out, he might act drastically and do something that we can avoid. Maybe I could go on patrols--” 

“That won’t be your part anymore,” Arthur said and Lancelot looked confused as Merlin’s head lowered. 

“Sire, what--” 

“I can’t have you as one of my knights. Not...Not right now.” Arthur turned away right as Lancelot’s face dropped. It hurt Merlin’s heart to see his mate getting visibly upset. Lancelot had wanted to be a knight for so long and it was being stripped away. 

“I just...I need to build my trust with you two again.” Arthur explained softly. “So our wedding will be postponed for however long and...Lancelot, you will be a servant. At least until I can...get myself together.” 

Lancelot nodded, looking down with a frown. It was better than dying but a part of Lancelot wished he was dying instead of getting one of the only things that mattered taken away from him. 

“Are we still going to be courting?” Gwen asked softly. Arthur nodded. 

“But...starting over. I don’t think I can go right back to a wedding, but I won’t break our bond. I could never do that to you.” Arthur said softly, not even noticing as Merlin drifted towards Lancelot and wrapped his arms around him. Gwen looked a little horrified as Lancelot automatically nuzzled against the omega’s neck. They were mates? And she almost ruined that with her feelings that resurfaced? 

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Gwen said softly. Merlin looked over with a confused look. “For kissing Lancelot. I understand if you’re angry too.” 

Merlin shook his head. “No, I understand. It was a very...emotional reunion.” Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur before looking back at Lance. “We should get you back to Gaius. I can see how tired you are.” 

Lancelot just nodded and didn’t say anything. 

“Arthur? Can I take him? He has to rest.” Merlin said softly. Arthur glanced at them and looked like he wanted to say something to Lancelot, but just stayed quiet as he nodded. Merlin sighed and started to lead Lancelot away. 

Gaius was still asleep by the time they got back so Merlin just took Lancelot to his room. Lancelot was still quiet as Merlin made him lay down in the bed once he was dressed in sleep clothes that he always left with the warlock. 

“Do you think Arthur will make me a knight again?” Lancelot asked after a moment of silence. Merlin looked over at him. 

“I do think one day you’ll be a knight again. But you know Arthur, he’s very…” 

“Closed off?” 

“Yeah.” Merlin frowned a little at that. It was true. Arthur did close himself off after being hurt or thought he would get hurt. 

“What are we gonna do about Agravaine?” Lancelot asked softly as he turned to cuddle Merlin when Merlin crawled into bed with him. 

“I don’t know,” Merlin admitted softly. “But we’ll figure it out. I promise you.” 

Lancelot kissed Merlin and Merlin kissed back, cupping the Alpha’s stubbly chin. 

“I love you, my warlock.” 

“I love you too, my brave knight.” 


End file.
